


Poslouchej vlčí pláč

by Werisek93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werisek93/pseuds/Werisek93
Summary: Krátký příběh o chvilce souznění během chladné a dlouhé prefektské hlídky.





	Poslouchej vlčí pláč

Chladný prosincový vzduch si hrál s jejími ohnivými vlasy, když postávala na nádvoří hradu, zahaleném do mlžného sněhového oparu. Ticho předvánočního času jí do srdce přinášelo klid a mír. Kromě tlumeného ševelení ledových vloček se neozývalo vůbec nic; ani táhlé vlčí vytí, které s neúnavnou pravidelností slýchávala ze Zapovězeného lesa.

Vůbec netušila, jak dlouho tam takhle stála. Tváře i nos už se jí tou za tu dobu zimou zbarvily do téměř stejného odstínu jaký měly její zvlněné kadeře a mírně se třásla. Ani tohle nepohodlí ji ovšem nedonutilo odtrhnout oči od vší nádhery, kterou před ní rozprostírala matka příroda.

Až dokud za sebou nezaslechla známý hlas.

"Tady jsi," usmál se Remus a bez váhání se postavil k jejímu boku. "Vyrazíme na hlídku?"

Prefektské povinnosti volaly a ona tak musela dostát svému zodpovědnému já, ačkoliv si chtěla ještě dopřát jednu poslední chvilku věnovanou kouzlu toho večera. Ještě na moment si udržet obraz bílého poprašku pomalu pokrývajícího kašnu i dlažbu nádvoří.

"Myslíš, že tam někde je?" vypustila skrz promrzlé rty otázku, jež ji tížila už nějakou dobu.

"Kdo?" zeptal se Remus a starostlivě se zahleděl na její ruce, které si mnula v touze je trochu zahřát.

"Ten vlk," vysvětlila a ani nepostřehla, jak se vedle ní Lupin celý napjal. "Občas ho po nocích slýchám. Je tak... zoufalý. Jsem si jistá, že přesně takhle zní vlčí pláč."

"Nemyslím – nemyslím, že by mohl vůbec něco takového cítit," polkl Lupin a uhnul pohledem před smaragdovýma očima své spolužačky. "Je to jen zvíře."

"Remi," oslovila ho s hřejivým úsměvem, který vyhnal z jeho těla veškerý lezavý chlad a rozlil mu teplo do celého hrudníku. "Myslím, že i on v sobě může mít daleko víc lidskosti než většina z nás."

V Lupinových hlubokých očích se objevil podivný záblesk, když se mu kůže mezi obočím mírně zkrabatila a dala tak vyniknout hluboké jizvě táhnoucí se přes čelo až na tvář.

"V každém se snažíš vidět jen to nejlepší. Proč?"

"Někdo to dobré vidět musí, když vám samotným to uniká," vysvětlila, načež se otřásla zimou. "Vážně musíme jít, než tu zmrzneme."

Sundal si svůj hábit a se starostlivou opatrností ho přehodil přes její ramena. Několikrát jí rukama přejel přes paže, aby zahřál prokřehlou kůži – vážně byla jako led.

"Jsi jako rampouch," usmál se a konečně jí tím donutil vyrazit zpátky do hradu, kde se společně pustily do plnění svých povinností prefektů a začali obcházet kamenné chodby, dohlížejíc, aby se po nich nikdo po nocích nepotuloval.

Zrovna procházeli temným sklepením, když se Lily váhavě dotkla Remusovy ruky a nabídla mu tak svou stále studenou dlaň.

"Pořád je mi trochu chladno," zamumlala, jakmile na ni vlkodlak nejistě otočil hlavu.

Věnoval jí jediný plachý úsměv a bez dalších slov sevřel její zkřehlé prsty svými vlastními; hřejivými jako plameny krbu ve společenské místnosti.

Nepustil je ani tehdy, když se drobná dlaň spolužačky konečně zahřála.

Ten dotek totiž utišil vlčí pláč, skrývající se hluboko v Remusově divokém nitru. Pouhá kapka jejího ohně dala jeho životu novou naději. Naději, že se naučí znovu milovat sám sebe; přesně takového, jaký je. 

A to bylo všechno, na čem v tu chvíli záleželo.


End file.
